NCIS: Cupcake Thief Gets A Kiss
by Tigercry
Summary: She got to kiss McGee and taste the chocolate cupcake... Sure McGee stole Abby's cupcake, and sure he deserved the rest of the team glaring at him, but what if there had been two cupcakes? One Abby was investigating and one he ate right before he went down to the lab? Would Abby go to an extreme to get a taste of the cupcake, far enough to kiss McGee for a taste?


_**Trying my hand at NCIS fanfictions! I watch these all the time on Netflix because I enjoy them and I love the dynamic between all of the characters! Anyway, here's Cupcake Theif Gets A Kiss, it's from Season 6 Ep 3: Capital Offense, focused purely on the stealing of Abby's Cupcake!**_

* * *

 _Cupcake Thief Gets A Kiss_

McGee knew from the moment Abby entered the squad room he was in trouble. She was paranoid about the whole missing cupcakes thing, and it only made the computer genius feel more guilty than ever. Not that he would admit to eating the delicious chocolate masterpieces if he did then he may as well write a will, pick out a coffin, and say goodbye to the sun.

"Hey guys," Abby identified herself as she entered the squad room, holding a sheet of paper of her findings in one hand and four DNA sampling tubes. "I identified the fibers found on the lieutenants clothing. Charcoal gray from the cargo compartment of a two-thousand-three to two-thousand-six Jeep Grand Cherokee." She put down the paper on Gibbs' desk and walked over toward Mcgee's.

McGee swallowed a little hard when he noticed the DNA tubes but pretended with all his might that they didn't faze him. He looked up at the goth forensic scientist and away from his computer, "hmm... must be hundreds of those in the metro area." He discreetly eyed the DNA tubes with a hidden dread, he was so dead. How could he have decided that it had been worth it? He had even stolen the second one too and was now seriously debating about returning it. But then he would be caught for sure.

"one-thousand two-hundred and sixty-seven," Abby replied breezily, " open your mouth." She took one of the DNA sampling tubes from her hand and unscrewed the cap on one of them.

McGee raised his eyebrows in forced confusion, feeling a little nervous and hiding it well. "What? Why?"

Abby frowned, "I need a DNA swab," she said firmly.

"What's this about?" McGee asked, narrowly managing to continue looking her in the eye.

Ziva was the one who replied, "someone stole her cupcakes," she responded with a half smirk on her face like she knew exactly who had taken them.

Tony looked up, his eyebrows raising in a surprise of his own, "both of them?" He asked with a surprised blink and looked up from his computer and leaned back in his chair, "I mean I heard about one, but who has the stupidity to steal both of them?"

Ziva looked like she was about to insult his own intelligence, but Tony cut her off.

"yeah yeah yeah, you crazy Israeli chick." Tony waved Ziva's insult off, his eyes fixed on the McAbby conflict going on. "I wanna see how this ends."

Abby didn't bother looking over at Tony, her green eyes sharp and a little scary for poor Mcgee.

McGee lightly shook his head, "no," he insisted. "It's an invasion of privacy."

Abby brandished the DNA swabbing q-tip like a small sword and pointed it at Mcgee, "McGee, I will get your DNA one way or another."

Tony picked up his book and reopened it, apparently not all that interested in the conflict anymore. "Do what the woman says," he said, green eyes now skimming across the pages. "She sleeps in a coffin."

McGee blinked, took Tony's words into consideration, despite the fact that she was over at his apartment just as often as her own, and made his decision. When Abby held the q-tip closer McGee opened his mouth and let the forensic scientist get a swab of his cheek. When she removed the horrible tasting material from his mouth his moved his tongue over the inside of his cheek and watched her, now curious. Did she know he was the cupcake thief?

"Thanks," Abby said and screwed the cap back on the DNA sampling tube before looking at Tony. "You're next," she stated simply and walked toward him and his desk.

Tony adopted a deer caught in the headlights look, "oh. Hmm... Can I do that myself?" He asked and put his book down, "I don't like people putting things in my mouth."

Abby narrowed her eyes suspiciously but handed it over without a word.

"Abby," Ziva chuckled, "you're making to much of this. I'll buy you another cupcake."

Whatever Tony was going to say about Ziva getting him a cupcake too were halted by him pushing the q-tip too far back in his mouth and almost choking on it. "Ack!" He quickly pulled the q-tip away and out of his mouth to glare at it like it had done something wrong.

"Feeling guilty Ziva?" Abby asked and approached Ziva's desk.

"I _got_ you the cupcakes," Ziva pointed out with a confused look before she leaned back in her chair and gestured, "I even got you two in case, someone stole the first one!"

Abby thought about it for a second before she narrowed her eyes, "no one is above suspicion."

Ziva took the DNA sampling tube and sighed, "whatever, just take it away from Tony before he kills himself with it."

"Hey!" Tony started to snap back before McGee cleared his throat and they all looked up toward the stairs of MTAC.

Ziva fingered the DNA sampling tube, "is that, uh..." She asked seeing Gibbs walking alongside a man she could've sworn was Senator Killey.

Tony looked back at her, "yes, it is."

"Hey," McGee said as he exited the elevator and strode into Abby's lab. Okay so he couldn't help it, he had eaten the second cupcake... but they were so good! Absolutely life changing for a food that is and it was once again delicious. "You looking for me, Tony?"

"no," Abby huffed and walked toward him, "I am."

McGee tensed, he knew his end was neigh.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" She huffed and glowered at McGee.

McGee tilted his head, "no."

"What, you thought I wouldn't figure it out?" Abby huffed.

McGee tried to brush it off and looked at Tony who's somber expression didn't help ease his nerves at all. "What's she talking about?"

Tony shifted his weight and glanced over at Ziva who responded, her own dark brown eyes narrowed to half glare at Mcgee.

"The cupcakes."

Abby looked like she was going to explode from her anger as she practically stomped toward her fridge, "you stole them from my refrigerator!" She jerked a finger toward the mini crime scene, "I have forensic evidence. Your big, fat, fingerprint."

McGee looked at her in disbelief, "oh come on! You think I'm that stupid? Look, if I was going to steal your precious cupcakes I wouldn't leave a fingerprint on your refrigerator."

Abby developed a smirk, "You didn't." She started walking over to the table where an evidence bag laid. "You used latex gloves!" She scooped up the evidence bag with the box of latex gloves and walked back toward him, "brand-new box Mcgee! Only prints... mine," she lifted the bag toward McGee's face, "and yours!"

McGee pushed the bag away from his face, "you said you were going gluten-free for a week."

Abby narrowed her bright green eyes, "where are they McGee."

"I was saving you from yourself Abby."

Abby moved closer, "where did you "save them", McGee?"

McGee hesitated, struggling between saying nothing and telling the truth. "okay, I ate one." He winced when Abby turned around and moved toward the table, Tony winced, and Ziva looked exasperated. He then hastened to explain himself. "Look it was late, I hadn't eaten since lunch." He stuttered slightly, "th-th-the machine in the break room was empty, and... it looked so good."

"What were you thinking, McGee?!" Tony said and hugged him like he knew McGee had just met his death sentence. "She's a world-class forensic scientist!" He then head-slapped him.

McGee flinched, knowing that he full-heartedly deserved it. especially when Abby spoke and Ziva did too.

"Thank you, Tony."

"I bought the cupcakes for Abby," Ziva said slowly before she also head slapped McGee, "now where is the other one?"

Abby perked up as if she just realized that McGee could've eaten the second one too. "Yeah, where is the second one, McGee?" She asked as she moved toward him, arms crossed over her chest.

Mcgee fidgeted, he could still taste the chocolate frosting of the second cupcake he had eaten barely five minutes before he had gotten down to the lab. Now he was really dreading having eaten the second cupcake. "Erm..."

Abby gasped, "McGee!"

"I was saving you from yourself!" McGee huffed as an attempt to defend himself, "Abby, it's just a cupcake!"

"Just a cupcake?!" Abby exclaimed and moved even closer to him, "those were Chocoholic's Choice cupcakes! _The_ best cupcakes in town McGee!" Having gotten close enough for her to smell McGee's breath she caught the scent of chocolate on the genius' breath and noticed the tiny amount of chocolate frosting on the corner of his mouth. "When did you eat it?" She demanded, "you have chocolate on your face!"

McGee cringed, "today..."

"When!"

"About five minutes ago..."

Abby glowered at him, giving him a glare that could melt steel.

"Glad to have known you McGoo," Tony sighed and patted his partner on his shoulder. "Good luck in the afterlife... Wait, what?" He then gawked.

Abby had decided that when she couldn't have the cupcake herself, she'd see if she could taste it on McGee. So the forensic scientist yanked him to her by the tie and kissed him none too gently. She could taste the lingering chocolate on McGee's lips and for a few moments, it was better than eating the actual cupcake. After all, she was kissing McGee, and he tasted like chocolate.

McGee was too shocked with really do anything but kiss her back, and Ziva and Tony were both standing confused in the background.

Then Gibbs walked into the lab and head slapped them both, Abby's barely more than a touch while McGee's was a full head slap. "Ah, break it up," he grunted after he smacked them both, "we've got work to do."

Abby pulled away from McGee, touched the back of her head and gasped, looking at Gibbs with round green eyes, "Gibbs! You just head slapped me!"

Gibbs looked back at her, the typical blank expression on his face. "Keep that up and it won't be on the head."

Abby pursed her lips and frowned while Tony snickered. Then she beamed her usual Abby smile when Gibbs, without looking back at Tony, head slapped him.

"Better?" Gibbs asked with a roll of his blue eyes after Tony gave a surprised squeal.

Abby beamed and moved away from McGee, letting go of his tie in the process. "Very!"

"Back on topic," Ziva said and followed Gibbs as he moved toward the center of Abby's lab, "we have a confession."

"The blood on the carpet was Carrie McLellan's," Abby pointed out as she followed Ziva and came to a stop. " She was killed at Erickson's apartment."

"And more of her blood was in the back of his truck," Tony pointed out and stood to Gibbs' right, behind Abby. "That's how he moved the body to the park."

"McGee," Gibbs said after absorbing the team's words, "pull Erickson's phone company records from his PDA." He then moved toward the door, "find out if his device was used during these dates and times."

"Got you, boss," McGee responded and took the paper as Gibbs went out the lab door. He looked down at the paper for a moment and looked up to find Abby standing an inch and a half away from him, a rather quirky smile on her face.

"And go up to the squad room," Gibbs said as the elevator dinged, "I better not find you two kissing again while you're here."

"Right, boss!' McGee hastened to follow Gibbs and catch the elevator, all the while using the collar of his dark colored shirt to wipe off Abby's lipstick.

Abby watched him leave before she happily spun around and pranced deeper into her lab where Bert was perched, to go turn on her music.

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, they had no idea what was going on between those two, who knows what could've happened while they were gone in Isrial and or agent afloat. No matter what it was, it was no doubt something interesting, and likely broke Gibbs' rule number twelve.


End file.
